


an unexpected visitor

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Carlos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, sub!Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Carlos and Lando are in a dom/sub kinda relationship.They are finally at home and have time to do a big scene, but unfortunately Jon comes to pay Lando a visit, unannounced of course. He notices some things that don't add up and Lando has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	an unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. I love dom/sub Carlando so much, even though I don't really know anything about how things like these work. And I'm a sucker for anyone (preferably Henrik or Jon) finding out about their relationship, so this one is just another version of this.  
> This is obviously fiction and shouldn't be shared outside of Ao3. Also I do not intend this to be realistic as I have no experience whatsoever in bdsm things.

Lando is exhausted. His whole body is aching, his limbs feel heavy and his skin is irritated and sore. Yet he is as happy as can be.  
He snuggles closer into Carlos’ hug, sighing contently.  
It’s the middle of the day but the older one is sleeping softly, Lando not far away from drifting off either. They are both drained after the intense scene they just finished some moments ago.  
Lando’s ass and thighs are throbbing with pain, caused by the spanking that Carlos granted him with and he moves until he’s lying on one of his sides, so that his bruised skin isn’t pressed into the mattress.  
Lando is feeling heavier every second, his body eagerly longing for rest, after the intensive bondage he had been exposed to during the last hour or so.  
He wraps his arm tighter around Carlos’ waist and savours his warmth and every bit of body contact they have. 

He is about to fall asleep as he suddenly gets disrupted by the doorbell ringing. Lando almost jumps at how much he’s frightened and he frowns.  
Carlos squints at being awoken this abruptly and he looks as annoyed as Lando feels, both of them being wide awake again.  
„It’s probably the postman.“ Lando whines and hides his face in Carlos’s shirt.  
„Are you going to open the door?“  
Lando shakes his head.  
„Do you want me to get it?“  
That would be risky because it’s Lando’s home and Carlos is not supposed to be here, but Lando doesn’t even think about that.  
„No.“ He groans. „I don’t care about the post. I can get it tomorrow.“  
Carlos giggles and runs his hand trough Lando’s curls.  
„I want to stay right here, exactly like that.“  
Carlos pulls him closer causing the marks that the ropes left on Lando’s body to burn again.  
„I want that too, cariño.“

Lando sighs happily but he’s disturbed by the ringing bell again. He just hides his face underneath his pillow and groans, which makes Carlos chuckle.  
At the third ring of the doorbell, Lando starts to assume that it’s maybe not the postman. However he has no idea who it could be as he purposely cleared his schedule for the day, so he and Carlos could play to their liking, without having to restrain in any form.  
„Are you still not opening the door?“ Carlos is still amused which Lando doesn’t get. He needs to sleep, to regain some energy and he’s not in the mood for visitors, let alone unannounced ones.  
„Come on, cariño.“ Carlos pats him on the shoulder. „Just tell them that you’re busy with online meetings, so that they leave us alone, whoever it may be.“  
„I want to sleep.“ Lando contradicts.  
„You’ll be back in a minute and you can sleep then.“  
When the doorbell rings another time and Lando makes no attempt to move, Carlos adds: „I’ll massage your scalp until you’re asleep.“ He knows how much his boyfriend loves that.  
Lando sighs again, clearly annoyed but he finally gets out the bed, shivering at the loss of Carlos’ warmth and his body aching everywhere.

Carlos gets ups as well and hands him his bathrobe. He even helps him to get in and neatly ties the belt around Lando’s waist.  
„Lovely.“ He comments and kisses the younger one’s forehead which has Lando blushing.  
„And now move. I don’t want to hear the sound of the doorbell another time. It’s hurting my ears.“  
He slaps Lando’s butt and the younger one yelps due to the stinging pain that rushes trough his body. He curses at Carlos but finally leaves the bedroom, climbing down the stairs with his legs still trembling.

He’s at the front door in no time and opens it, an offensive look on his face.  
It’s Jon, his trainer, and he doesn’t even let Lando speak. He just rushes past him and gets into the living room.  
„What the hell Lando, were you still sleeping? I had to ring the doorbell like ten times.“  
„Yeah, I noticed.“ Lando frowns. „What are you doing here, I really don’t have any time right now.“  
Jon sets down his bag right next to the stairs and turns around, facing Lando again.

The younger one closes the door behind them even tough he doesn’t want to encourage his trainer to stay any longer. But it’s still better if his neighbours don’t see him like that.  
„I thought we could get in a proper workout. You’ve been quite lazy over the last week.“  
Jon gestures towards Lando’s make shift gym room. And Lando freezes.He and Carlos frequently use his gym for other kinds of activities, just like they did earlier. And they didn’t clean up yet, as both of them had been really tired after the scene.  
Lando discreetly tires to get between his trainer and the door leading to said messy room.  
„I’m really busy right now, Jon. Could we postpone the workout until tomorrow?“ He doubts that his body will be in form to do a heavy workout tomorrow, let alone today. But if he can get his trainer to agree on meeting tomorrow, he can deal with that later.   
Jon is eyeing him up sceptically. „What are you up to? You were just sleeping right?“  
„Uh…“ Lando desperately tries to come up with some kind of excuse but his mind just blanks. Carlos’ idea of some online meeting won’t work with Jon. He knows his schedule.

Lando sighs. He has no idea what to tell his trainer. „I just have some other things to do. It’s private. Please Jon."  
His body is starting to shake again, he’s feeling weak on his feet and just wants to get back in bed with Carlos. The older one is probably already wondering what’s taking him so long.  
„Oh come on Lando.“ Jon laughs at him. He really doesn’t seem to get how serious Lando is being.  
„You probably stayed awake really late, playing some kind of game and therefore you were still asleep until now and now you want to talk yourself out of a workout because you’re lazy.“  
Lando is starting to become more desperate. If he tells Jon that he’s not feeling well, he’ll try to have a look at Lando’s body and that would be far from ideal, given that Lando is probably covered in different kinds of marks from Carlos’ teeth, his spanking and the ropes they used. He’s getting angry and suddenly he’s yelling at his trainer.  
„I’ve cleared my schedule for a reason and you’re interrupting me. Please just leave me alone.“  
Jon is still oblivious to how his protege is feeling. He’s probably assuming that Lando is just in one of his moods again. It is understandable that he tries to get Lando to lighten up, but it’s just not what Lando needs right now.

Jon approaches Lando and suddenly tackles him, as they do so very often. He’s crashing into Lando’s body and taking him down on the sofa. Just a normal play fight.  
But it is not like that for Lando. He grunts as the air is pressed out of his lungs. Pain rushes trough his already weak body and and he presses his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears as Jon’s bodyweight presses onto him and his irritated skin is burning like crazy.  
„Stop it.“ He manages to hiss and his trainer finally notices that something’s not right with Lando.  
He hastily gets off of Lando, looking at him with a concerned gaze. „Are you alright Lando? Did I hurt you?“  
Lando moves his body so the parts that are hurting the most are not supporting his weight anymore.  
„No.“ He mumbles, but Jon is just raising his eyebrows in a way that tells Lando he doesn’t believe him for a second.  
„Well yeah, maybe a little bit.“ He admits. „But it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known.“  
Jon seems even more worried now. „What couldn’t I have known? Are you ill?“  
„No.“ Lando sighs again, wondering how he’ll get himself out of this situation.  
But Jon already has his hands all over Lando’s body, his worry apparently taking over. He shoves up the sleeves of Lando’s bathrobe and stares at red streaks of irritated skin. He finds the same markings as he’s revealing Lando’s thighs and chest.  
„What happened to you, Lando?“ Jon’s voice is breathy and he’s kind of frozen in shock, his face full of concern and maybe also… fear?  
Luckily Lando doesn’t have to answer this question as Carlos appears at the top of the stairs.

Carlos had laid down again, after Lando left the room and now he’s waiting for his boyfriend to come back into bed.  
He is still very tired and he can’t imagine how Lando must feel after what he had done to him. He had completed wrecked his lovely sub and his heart was filled to the brim with love, just thinking about it. They just worked so perfectly together, he still couldn’t believe his luck sometimes.  
Carlos is getting restless and he starts to wonder where Lando is at. He’s taking some time to scare away whoever was at the door.  
He can hear voices downstairs but unfortunately he can’t make out who Lando is talking to. Carlos just hopes his boyfriend will make it quick, he’s starting to get annoyed, caring for Lando as well. He knows the boy urgently needs to rest.   
A few moments pass and Lando is still talking to the person, they are probably in the living room and Carlos suddenly starts to worry. He really hopes Lando’s body endures this conversation. He knows how weak the younger one had been after them finishing.  
He gets up and grabs his bathrobe, quickly wrapping himself in it. He leaves the room, quietly tiptoeing through the hallway towards the stairs.  
He can hear the voices more clearly now and recognises Lando’s trainer.  
Carlos peeks down the stairs, trying to figure out what’s going on downstairs. He finds Lando and Jon on the sofa, his boyfriend clearly hurting and uncomfortable.  
Carlos is not sure whether he should intervene or not.  
Jon is examining Lando’s bruised body, trying to understand his wounds.  
„What happened to you, Lando?“  
Carlos can’t stand to see his boyfriend like this anymore. He’s obviously overwhelmed and utterly distressed. He knows that they will have to do some explaining but Lando is already at this point and he doesn’t like the thought of his boyfriend having to go through it alone. He straightens himself and steps onto the stairs.

Lando feels relief flushing through his body as Carlos slowly comes down the stairs, as confident as ever even if he’s just wearing his bathrobe as well.  
Jon’s head snaps to Carlos and his mouth gapes open, obviously surprised to see the Spaniard at Lando’s place, wearing the same kind of bathrobe as Lando and looking just as disheveled.  
„Hello, Jon.“ Carlos casually walks over to Lando and gets down right next to him.  
„Are you ok?“ He asks, his voice soft and quiet, his gaze solely fixed on Lando.  
„Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.“ Lando fights the urge to curl himself up on Carlos’ lap. He just instantly feels so much more at ease with his boyfriend by his side. But Jon doesn’t need to know that.  
„That’s alright.“ Carlos is still looking him up intensely as if he’s trying to make sure Lando is actually fine.  
„We’ll finish this and you can go back to bed immediately.“  
Carlos turns back to Jon who’s staring at them bluntly, visibly trying to figure out what’s going on between them.  
„I don’t want to be impolite Jon, but you probably already guessed that it’s not an ideal moment right now.“  
Carlos is using his strong, confident voice he also uses when he’s in his dom mindest and Lando can’t help but stare up at him adoringly.  
Jon clears his throat, he seems a little intimidated to Lando. „Yeah, I figured.“  
Carlos stares him down further. „Perfect. Then I’d be very grateful if you could just leave us alone today.“  
„Yeah, I can do that.“ Jon’s voice is still hoarse and he’s shifting around nervously. „Could I just speak to you for one second, Lando?“  
Lando nods in affirmation.  
„Alone, I mean.“ Jon clarifies with a swift nod towards Carlos.  
Carlos exchanges a look with Lando, he doesn’t have to voice his concerns, Lando already knows what he’s going to say, even before he does so. „Do you want to do that?“  
„Yeah, I’m fine Carlos. Don’t worry.“  
Carlos caresses his cheek and gets up with a small smile. He walks over towards the kitchen, leaving the door ajar to let Lando know he’s within call range if he needs him.

Jon is still looking quite confused about all of it and Lando sighs. He just hopes his trainer will get done quickly so he can get back to bed.  
Jon shuffles a bit closer to Lando and lowers his voice, he probably also noticed that Carlos didn’t close the door fully and he obviously doesn’t want the Spaniard to hear them.  
„I really don’t want to intrude, but I have to ask, Lando.“ Jon fiddles with his fingers. „Are you really ok? Did Carlos hurt you like that? Do you need any help?“  
Lando sighs deeply, massaging his temples. He really doesn’t want to have this kind of conversation right now but he gets it. It’s understandable that his trainer has questions and he knows that he can’t just brush it off. He guesses it’ll be the easiest to just be honest but still dismissive, as Lando’s and Carlos’ love life is none of Jon’s business.  
He sighs again and hopes Carlos will be alright with him telling Jon.  
„Yes, Carlos hurt me. But he does that because I let him. Because I enjoy it.“  
Jon’s eyes get wide and Lando desperately tries not to blush. He knows there’s nothing wrong with his preferences but it still feels awkward to tell Jon, who has been something between a best friend, big brother and parental figure to him in the last like ten years.  
„He’s my boyfriend, we’ve been together for quite a while and this,“ he gestures at his wrecked body, „is just our thing.“  
Jon still doesn’t say a word. He’s just digesting the news. „Ok, I guess. I’m just worried about you.“  
Lando seemingly can’t stop sighing today. „There’s nothing to worry about, Jon.“  
„Ok then. I’m sorry for interrupting you like this.“   
Lando laughs tiredly. „You’re lucky you didn’t arrive like half an hour earlier.“  
Jon actually blushes and it surprises Lando. He hasn’t ever seen his trainer this bothered.  
Jon bites his lip. „Can I ask you a question?“  
„Sure.“  
„How do you do that? Your job is to drive fast cars, which is already really demanding physically. And apparently you like getting beaten up in your free time. How are you not dying on race weekends?“  
Lando yawns. He needs to end this conversation or else he’ll pass out. „We don’t let it interfere with our job. That’s why I purposely took these days off, so that I have time to recover.“  
Jon vaguely nods. „I don’t think I’ll be able to get why you like this.“ He points at Lando’s bruised thighs.  
„You don’t have to, Jon. Just leave us be. And actually I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone about this.“  
„Yeah, of course not.“ Jon smiles lovingly at him. „You’re safe with me. And if you ever need a cover up, just let me know. Or if you’re not able to do a workout, I’ll now understand it.“  
„You’re being too generous now.“ Lando is relieved that their conversation is flowing naturally again. He yawns again and hopes Jon will get the hint.  
„Probably.“ Jon admits. „I just can’t help it with you. You’re like a little brother to me.“  
„That’s nice.“ Lando smiles back.  
There is a moment of awkward silence and then Jon gets up. „I’ll better leave you alone now.“  
Lando agrees.  
„Let me know when you’re up for a workout again.“„I will.“ Lando attempts to get up to escort Jon out the door, but his body doesn’t obey.  
„Don’t move, Lando. It’s not necessary. I know the way out.“  
Lando nods weakly. „Ok. Can you tell Carlos you’re leaving, please?  
„Of course.“ Jon waves him goodbye and walks over to the kitchen.

Lando is already about to fall asleep right then and there but he makes an effort to wait until Carlos comes back into the living room and immediately crouches down in front of him, checking if he’s alright. Lando just nods at the silent question.  
Carlos scoops him up into his arms and carries him towards the stairs. Lando notices Jon is still standing in the hallway, observing them, but Lando doesn’t bother. He doesn’t even realise that his boyfriend shoots the trainer a look which makes him finally open the door and get out of the building.  
Lando doesn’t remember being carried up the stairs and Carlos lying him down on the bed. He only notices when Carlos is stripping him out of his bathrobe and wraps him with a blanket, cuddling close to Lando.

„Sleep now.“   
Lando desperately needs to sleep but he also wants to tell Carlos about his conversation with Jon.  
He shuffles around until he’s facing Carlos. „I told Jon.“  
„I figured.“ Carlos sighs. „I’m not mad, if you were worried about that. It just wasn’t ideal.“  
„I wasn’t worried. I knew you wouldn’t blame me. I’m also not happy about it, but I guess it went alright.“  
Carlos caresses his cheeks, letting his hands roam around Lando’s face and hair, leaving him all tingly. „Yeah, everything is fine now.“  
„Jon thought you hurt me in an abusive way.“  
Carlos’ hand freezes for a second. „I would never do that.“  
„I know, Carlos.“ Lando reaches for Carlos’ hand and intertwines their fingers.  
„What did you tell him?“ His voice sounds breathless.  
„I told him that I let you hurt me. Because I enjoy it. And that’s the truth. I really enjoy what we do. And I trust you completely.“  
Carlos smiles at him, framing his face with his hands and pressing a soft kiss on Lando’s lips. „I know, cariño. I enjoy it too.“  
Lando curls himself into Carlos’ hug and sighs contently. „I hope this never happens again. I don’t want anybody finding out like this again.“  
Carlos agrees with a frown on his face. „Don't worry about this now. You really have to rest, my love.“  
„Yeah, I do.“ Lando nestles his head into Carlos’ touch and closes his eyes, finally allowing his body to take what it needs.  
„I love you.“ He mumbles while already drifting off.  
„Love you too, cariño.“ Is the last thing he hears before welcoming the deep slumber.


End file.
